Outwitted?
by ThoughtfulElf
Summary: Artemis has a new plan, but he will have to go up against the might of the MI-5 and some overly aggressive fairies... Will his plan work? Or will Artemis finally meet his match?
1. The call

Outwitted? Chapter 1

The Call

Mr. Edgerton glanced at the red blinking light which announced a high priority call. Surprised, he went over to pick it up. His division of the MI-5, Britons security agency, hadn't received this type of call in several months.

"Hello, Mr. Edgerton speaking."

A computerized voice responded "I have information you may be interested in."

Quickly Mr. Edgerton clicked a button which forwarded the call to his boss and started a trace for the call, the standard policy of any intelligence agency in the world.

He replied " Are there any terms you would like to discuss sir?"

"My only demand for the information is this: you erase seventeen files of my choosing in the MI-5's Blacklist"

Mr. Edgerton raised his eyebrows in surprise, the Blacklist was known to perhaps 300 very select people in the whole world, clearly this was no prank. But he doubted the agency would ever agree to erase any files in the Blacklist, but this was already far over his head. He checked his computer monitor if the trace had caught. Large red letters "Failed Trace" glared at him. The mysterious caller must be using an encrypted satellite phone; phone trace technology had advanced to the point where the agency could determine within 4 feet of where any normal call was made within seconds.

He answered "I shall have to transfer you to my superior..."

The voice cut in "You are wasting my time. I shall hang up within 30 seconds."

"Sir, I am simply following the procedure of my agency."

"You take me for a fool, I have information regarding Operation Red Iron and 'The Violin' "

Mr. Edgerton blanched, that operation was one of the most secret surveillance operations Briton had ever conducted and "The Violin" was the code name for an incredibly influential man who also happened to be a former head of the MI-5. It did not look like he would get the full nights sleep he had been hoping for, he probably would be lucky to get any at all...

"Very well sir, continue."

"I have information regarding a threat towards "The Violin". I will not tell you the specifics until the files have been permanently erased, and do not try any tricks, I will know if they have been deleted. To prove the validity of my information I will tell you this: Operation Red Iron failed. It's objective is still alive and is planning an attack on said target. Check your surveillance footage of Heathrow airport at 1:49 PM yesterday in Gate 11, you will see that what I have told you is indeed true. I will contact you soon."

The bleep ending the conversation sounded and Mr. Edgerton leaned back in his chair. This was terrible news. "The Violin" must be protected... more was at stake here than just a mans life, this could affect the whole country...

A message popped up on his screen telling him that his top priority would be to find the identity of the caller. He sighed, this was going to be a very long night. He didn't know what the location of the caller had been or even if it was even a man or women. Perhaps a lead would come up, everyone slips up sometimes...

Artemis Fowl grinned, all was going according to plan.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it! Putting up the next chapter soon - the more reviews the sooner it will be up! 


	2. The Plot

Outwitted? Chapter 2

The Plot

It was really a nice break from work, thought Captain Holly Short. A chance to breath some unrecycled Irish air, even if it _was_ polluted by Mud Men; and this time her visit above ground had nothing to do with Artemis Fowl. Thank Frond, Foaly had said that he hadn't caught a whiff of any Artemis-related _activity _recently. Though of course Foaly had been a bit distracted as of late, something to do with his new girlfriend...

Holly would admit to herself that she was fond of Artemis, he really was one of the few Mud Men who she felt a connection to but sometimes he proved to be much too intelligent. Like, for example, when he had kidnapped her to exchange for fairy gold. She had forgiven him for it, especially after he had rescued them all from the B'wa Kell rebellion...

Her musing were sharply cut short by an urgent sounding voice in her helmet. Her commander, Julius Root, was on the line. As usual he wasn't in the best of moods.

"Foaly says he just picked something up. It has to do with Dr. Green, apparently the MI-5 picked up a call that there's a serious threat against him. Sorry to cut short your vacation, but your gonna have to haul over there to make sure nothing happens to him. A team will arrive within 24 hours, until then sit it out. Oh, and Short, keep hidden, we have enough on our hands without a mass fairy sighting."

"Yessir" replied Holly. Inwardly she groaned, her vacation had quite abruptly come to an end. It was sorta strange though, Dr. Green (the fairy's nickname for one of the few Mud Men that they felt was actually doing something good for the planet) was one of the most highly protected men in Briton. Why was this "threat" something the LEP had to get involved in? Oh well, maybe Foaly would have some answers for her...

Meanwhile, several hundred miles away, a group of men sat around a table in a darkened room plotting what they hoped to be a very great blow to the enemy.

"Abu Sayif? Did you prepare the vehicles as discussed?"

"Yes, all is ready."

"Very good, we are ready to put the plan in motion. The 'United Kingdom' won't be united for long..."

* * *

Here's chapter 2! Sorry for such a short chappy but I'll put up more soon (and putting in that cliff hanger was just too irresistible). Hope you're enjoying the suspense... :-) Thanks to my first reviewer- winged-silhouette! The more reviews the faster I'll update! 


End file.
